


Time and Ages and Salty Wounds

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, now for other ships... :), small note that the flirting is probably all you're going to get for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Sometimes people develop such close bonds that they are drawn back together, again and again and again, throughout the ages. Through wars and famines, golden ages and rebellions. As family, friends, lovers, and acquaintances. Throughout it all, their souls want to see each again, if only just to wave as they pass by, as though to say “Hello again, oh dear one!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 11





	1. war and flirting Should Not go together, Virgil!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is Moon, and this came to me because of a lovely post made by @snowoverforest over on tumblr about AUs! I'd really suggest checking them out!
> 
> Alright promo over, here's the usual spiel Sun normally gives: please, if you like this story, send a comment! Even just a screech in my general direction is awesome! Also, this is probably going to be a multichapter fic if I can manage it, so the more comments I get the more inspired I'm going to be to continue writing this :3
> 
> Enjoy the fic everyone!

Roman pressed his eyes tightly closed as his enemy’s blade fell towards him, his feet pulling at the mud catching them in one last desperate attempt to defend himself.

_Thud_

He looked up at the unexpected sound, his eyes struggling to make out the details before him. A warrior stood in front of him, his foe’s blade caught tightly in the grasp of their shield. A growl bubbled up from his savior’s throat just before they moved.

Struggle, push forward, struggle, slam the shield and it’s stolen occupant into its previous wielder’s arm, and push forward and up, wrenching the arm and sending both it and the body attached flying a yard back.

While the sound of the battlefield rang around them, the figure turned back towards Roman, revealing sharp dark eyes and a lithe, muscular frame. “Well?”

Roman blinked, still in shock. “Well what?”

The figure stared at him for a moment in annoyance, before continuing slowly as though he’d been the one struck in the head by that heavy shield instead of his enemy. “Well... Are you... Going to stand… Up? Or… are you... going to lay in the mud…?”

“Oh. Oh! No, I-” He scrambled to his feet, casting his eyes around to ensure there weren’t any more foes around them. He turned his gaze back towards the stranger. “Wait, who are you even? Why did you save me? You don’t appear to be from either side, so why help at all?”

The figure smirked. “First off, you can call me Anxiety, xie/xem. Second off,” here, xie shrugged, starting to turn away as xie spoke. “Because, you’re cute.”

Roman sputtered, trying to come up with a reply to that and pursue this ‘Anxiety’ at the same time, before a loud horn went off. He had to duck his head as a round of arrows was shot at the retreating army of his enemy. When he was able to look again, Anxiety had already left.

“Damn it…” He sighed.


	2. Wind-Whistling Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter was mostly written by Moon; finished and posted by Remy}
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one! This was really fun to write, and I hope you appreciate all the little bits of foreshadowing we wove in here :3

Roman raised his eyebrows at Logan and smirked.

“No.”

He grinned.

“Roman, _no._ ”

 _“What shall we do with a drunken sailor, what shall we do with a drunken sailor, what shall we do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?”_ Roman sang, dancing around the deck as mopped.

“ _Why._ ” Logan groaned over the maps it’d been scrutinizing.

“Because! I’m bored, and this whole trip has been boring! We need something, and since we aren’t to see land for at least another month, I’ll just have to make some fun!”

“Eh, let ‘im sing. Better than just watching the waves crash.” Virgil yelled down from their perch on the bowsprit.

“Ugh, but he’s been singing that same song every time he’s sang this week! Pick a different song, man!” Andy shouted right back, turning to face Roman for that last part with a growl.

“Fine, fine, if it’s a different song you want, it’s a different song you’ll get!” Roman bounced the mop handle between his hands a few times in contemplation, trying to choose something they hadn’t heard from him yet.

Roman began to mutter to himself, still swinging slightly as he thought. “I could sing- no, they heard that from me just last week! Oh, what about- no, I sang that one for a whole night at port. Maybe- oh! I know what I can sing!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. “Finally got one, Princey?”

“Shush, kelp-for-hair!” Roman scowled at him. Virgil just laughed.

“Sorry, sorry,” they paused. “Your _Highness._ ”

“Why you little-!”

“Hey, hey!” Thomas interrupted. “How about you sing us that song you chose, ok Roman?”

“Alright, alright, but dark-and-dreary keeps their lips closed if they don't want to wake up buried in sea salt!” Roman acquiesced. 

Virgil raised their hands in surrender, they did actually _want_ to hear their crewmate sing, after all. They just wouldn’t admit it.

_“Now we are ready to sail for the Horn  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

Logan rolled its eyes at the song Roman had chosen, and Thomas and Janus joined in on the chorus as the crew went about their daily maintenance of the ship.

_“Heave a pawl, O heave away!  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

Climbing down from their perch, Virgil went down below deck to go help their siblings Andy and Anton fix the crew’s lunch. 

_“Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
Where the pretty young girls all come down in their frocks  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

Thomas pulled Janus into a swinging dance, the two of them spinning around the deck with aem leading aer laughing twin.

_“Heave a pawl, O heave away!  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

The wind started to pick up a little, joining in with Roman’s fun by curling itself playfully around his clothes and through his hair.

_“Come breast the bars, bullies, heave her away  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
Soon we'll be rolling her down through the Bay  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

The boredom that had gripped the crew seemed to have been completely dissolved, turning to mist like the foam that curled protectively against the ship’s sides.

_“Heave a pawl, O heave away!  
Weigh hey, roll and go!  
The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored  
To be rollicking randy dandy-O!”_

Remus smiled down at her crew from the wheel he was leaning against.

They were happy. They were finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at us on our tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds! Maybe even ask questions about the fic? We'd love to answer them!
> 
> Song: Randy Dandy Oh by Sean Dagher

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at us on our tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
